Deliverance
by Kyra5972
Summary: He was important. Doyle couldn’t save her, but his interference did save him… *2nd in the Interference Series*


**Title:** Deliverance

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** He was important. Doyle couldn't save her, but his interference did save him…

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** Very slight for ep. 1.05 of Supernatural. None for Angel.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Second in the series. Sequel to Interference, you should definitely read that one first.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam Winchester leaned slightly against his older brother as they stumbled their way back to their room from the bar just down the street from the latest motel they were staying in. After the last case, one where they hunted Bloody Mary, Sam had really needed a drink when they made it to the town they were currently in. Especially after seeing Jess on that street corner as they left town. He knew it couldn't have really been her, she'd died nearly five months ago, after all, but it had shaken him and left him really needing a drink.

Dean unlocked the door to their room and they stepped inside, both brothers freezing and reaching for the guns situated at the small of their backs, sobering instantly as they noticed the presence in the room. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they spotted a shadow sitting near the bed farthest from the door and quickly trained their guns on the figure.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean growled out as he reached over to flip on the light.

As light flooded the room, Sam and Dean's eyes went wide as the blonde head turned to look at them.

"Shhh," she murmured, raising a finger to her lips. "He's sleeping."

"Jess?" Sam questioned, confusion covering his face as he lowered his gun slightly.

"What the…?" Dean trailed off as he stared at his brother's dead girlfriend.

Jess looked away from them and back at the bed where her gaze had been trained when they walked in. Sam and Dean followed her gaze and their eyes widened even further. Dean's eyes darted back and forth between Jess and the tiny baby on the bed, his gun still trained on Jess as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed as Sam continued to stare at the baby in shock.

Jess looked back at the brothers and sighed as she noticed Dean still pointing his gun at her. "You can put that down, Dean," she told him, "I'm not a demon or a ghost." She stood and moved over to the bed, gently caressing the baby's cheek before turning back to face Sam. "He's important, Sam. They couldn't save me, but they could save him."

Sam slowly pulled his eyes away from the sleeping baby and looked at Jess, "What? I mean, how…?"

"It's a long story," Jess replied, "one I don't have time to tell you. Just know that he's important. He's a very special boy and that will become more than obvious as he gets older. But no matter what happens, just remember that he's your son…our son. His circumstances may be strange, but that doesn't change the fact that he's ours. Take care of him, Sam." With that, she started fading from sight.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, pain crossing his features as he realized he was losing his girlfriend again.

Jess smiled softly at him and blew him a kiss. "I love you, Sam," she whispered.

Seconds later she was gone and Sam and Dean were left staring at the space she had been standing just moments before. A small noise drew their attention back to the bed and they watched as the baby shifted slightly in his sleep before settling down once more.

After a couple minutes of simply standing and watching the baby sleep, Dean turned to look at his younger brother. "Dude, what the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"Jess was four months pregnant when she died," Sam whispered, still not taking his eyes away from the sleeping baby.

"Christ…" Dean muttered as he turned back to look at the baby once more. "And this is…"

"My son?" Sam finished, then nodded. "Apparently."

"So…" Dean started after a moment, "what's his name?"

Sam smiled softly. "Connor," he replied. "Connor Jesse Winchester. We had decided on Connor if it was a boy, but never got around to picking a middle name. I think Jesse fits, though…after his mom."

Dean nodded. "I like it."

Sam just smiled in reply as Connor started shifting in his sleep and making small noises as he started to wake up. A second later, blue eyes blinked open sleepily, gazing around the room curiously for a moment before his face scrunched up and he started crying.

A look of panic crossed Dean's face as Connor started crying; he hadn't had to deal with a crying baby since Sam and he was more than a little out of practice.

Sam swiftly crossed the room and picked his son up, rocking him gently and holding him close. "Shhhh," he murmured, "it's okay…Daddy's here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**And there's part 2! I hope you liked it!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
